A Prank for a Prank
by MaryslilLamb
Summary: A Marauders Tale.
1. Default Chapter

Spoilers: This story begins shortly after the scenes depicted in _Snape's Worst Memory, OotP_. There are also some tie-ins to _PoA._

Notes: I skimped on the introductory descriptions of each character. After all, you're reading a fanfic. The characters are already alive and well in your head. This story was inspired by a thread discussion about _Snape's Worst Memory _and why it _wasn't _the night he met Mooney in the tunnel under the Whomping Willow.

Disclaimer: While this story is mine, all recognizable characters and places are not. Original credit for those goes to J.K.Rowling.

**A Prank for a Prank**

Chapter 1

Late afternoon sunlight lit the dormitory of Gryffindor Tower. Sirius sorted through his trunk for the third time. James lounged on his bed, idly watching Sirius and twiddling a quill between his fingers. "What are you doing?" he asked at last.

Sirius looked up. "My shampoo is gone." James chuckled until his friend's face darkened.

"Sorry, mate. They have shampoo down there." Sirius sighed and stood up.

"I know," he studied his trunk, "Do you think Wormtail nicked it?" James laughed again. Laugher was easy this afternoon. The school year was coming to a close and O.W.L.S. had proven easier than he'd been led to believe. "I wouldn't put it past him," Sirius said, smiling down at his best friend.

"Padfoot, Eva doesn't care about your shampoo."

"I know." Sirius gathered up his stuff. "I'll be back," he said as he left the tower room for the showers.

"I'll be here!" James called after him.

Sirius made his way through the corridors to the shower room. Thoughts chased through his head. It was only three more nights until the full moon! One last romp before summer holidays began. To pass some of the time, he was meeting Eva just outside the library after dinner. His heart skipped a beat at the thought of her. Two girls he passed in the corridor smiled at him. He tried hard to ignore them. He was so sick of simpering girls throwing themselves at him! Maybe that's what made Eva special. She never simpered or fawned over him. She treated him _normally_.

He stopped in the doorway of the shower room. A pale, skinny boy stood with his back to the door. "Too perfect," he thought. "Snivellus!" he called. The dark-haired boy spun around. An evil glare spread across his face. "I didn't know you showered."

"Keep away from me, Black!" he hissed. Severus gathered up his stuff, never taking his eyes off of Sirius. Sirius smiled wickedly at him. An evil glint burned in his gray eyes. He folded his arms, clutching his stuff in one hand.

Snape started for the door. He sneered at Black, "Out of the way." Sirius stood his ground.

"Or else?" he prompted. Snape did not answer. "No wand, Snivellus?"

"You don't have one either," Snape replied. Sirius thought about that for a moment.

"You're right," he sighed melodramatically, "I'll just have to use force." He dropped his stuff and stepped into a fighting stance. Snape paled and suddenly pushed passed him. He was no match for Black physically. Sirius laughed as he rushed out. "You forgot to wash your hair!" he called as Snape disappeared down the corridor.

Sirius stooped to pick up his stuff. "My day is now complete," he thought. He moved around the corner, out of sight from the door. Low shelves lined the walls. He set his towel and clean clothes down. Then he looked around for the shampoo. Finally he found the only bottle and undressed.

He showered quickly, dried off and draped the towel over his wet hair. After dressing in tight black jeans and a crisp, white, shirt, he gathered up his other clothes and made his way back to Gryffindor Tower.

Pulling the towel off his head, he gave the password and waited for the Fat Lady to swing open. A group of first year girls sat giggling near the fireplace. They gaped at him as he entered. Sirius turned quickly and headed for the boy's dormitory. "Silly girls," he muttered as he climbed the stairs to his room.

"Close the door before my snitch escapes," James called as he entered. James, apparently, hadn't moved. He still lay on his bed. The quill sat forgotten on his bedside table. His hazel eyes tracked the movements of a small golden ball as it flitted around his bed curtains.

Remus had come in while Sirius had been out. He was unpinning his prefect badge. "What? No studying?" Sirius asked him.

"Ha ha," Remus answered. His hands shook as he closed his trunk. A pang of concern ran through Sirius. His friend seemed so wan and pale in the fading sunlight.

"Are you alright?" he asked, all joking now gone from his voice. Remus rubbed his face and sighed deeply. He looked over at Sirius. A strange, half-horrified look engulfed his face. Then a wild laugh broke from him. He doubled over with the effort to suppress the laughter. James looked away from the snitch.

Laughing, he said, "That's a new look for you, Padfoot."

Horror flashed through him. Sirius leapt for his mirror. Remus was catching his breath, regaining control. James came to stand beside him, his reflection laughing silently. Once black, Sirius' hair was now a livid green; the color of young caterpillars. James' merriment died as Sirius' face darkened. Remus came to stand beside them. The look on his face matched James'; concern and anger on their friend's behalf.

"Who do you reckon did it?" Remus asked.

"Snivelly," he hissed.

"Snape?" Sirius turned to Remus.

"He was leaving the shower room just as I arrived."

"We'll get him," James promised. Sirius turned from the mirror. He unbuttoned his shirt sleeves and rolled them up to his elbows. Then he grabbed his wand.

"We'll get him, alright. Right now!" He stalked towards the door. James and Remus followed him. As they descended, they came upon Peter. "Hey, Sirius. What happened to your hair?" He asked. He turned around and fell into line behind Remus. "Where are we going?" No one answered him.

Sirius charged through the castle; a dark storm cloud, full of anger and hatred. _This was going too far! That whiny coward! That GIT! _A low growl was building in his throat, a snarl pulling at his lips. He ran down the last few stairs and crossed to the Great Hall. Everyone was at dinner.

"Wait!" James grabbed him, pulling him to a stop.

"Let go!" he roared.

"We can't do it in there! The Teachers!" James spun Sirius around to face him. "Let's wait for him to come out. Maybe," he paused, licking his lips, "Maybe we can do something about your hair while we wait."

"If Snape used a potion we'll have to use an antidote," Remus put in. James spared him a quick glare. Remus held up a hand, backing away.

"Come on Padfoot," James pulled him back towards the broom closet. He kept a hopeful smile on his face. Sirius followed him into the closet. They hunkered down in amongst the brooms and mops. "Keep watch, Wormtail," James instructed. Peter bounced up and down on his toes as he peeked through the door. James pulled out his wand, staring at Sirius' green hair. After a moment he tapped him on the head. The green flared neon, but did not return to black. He stuck one end of his wand in his mouth, sucking on it as he thought. "What do you think, Mooney?" he asked after a minute.

A wry expression crossed Remus' face. He leaned forward from his perch on a mop bucket. "Well, since you're asking, a simple antidote will put him right. I can mix it up easy enough. See, when you use a _potion_ to change something, you need an _antidote_ for it." James looked up at him, catching the sarcasm in his voice. He smiled, laughter warming his hazel eyes.

"Just do it," Sirius growled. Remus stared at him for a second.

"I'll go now, shall I? While everyone's at dinner." Remus slipped out of the closet and disappeared in the direction of the potion's classroom.

The three friends sat brooding in the dark. The bar of light from the Great Hall fell across Sirius' face, bathing one eye in light, leaving the other in shadow. His anger slowly ebbed. James studied him in the gloom. Often, he could judge his friend's anger. It lay close to the surface tonight. They could hear people leaving the hall, making their way to the dormitories.

"He's coming!" squealed Peter, ducking down. An anticipatory giggle accompanied his words. He looked eagerly at Black. James watched the anger flare again as his friend rose slowly. He gripped his wand tightly. James rose with him. Sirius glared, "Are you going to stop me?" he whispered. James stepped aside as best as he could.

"After you," he invited with a bow. Sirius flew from the closet and slammed into Snape with a roar. His momentum carried the two of them into the opposite wall. James sauntered over as Sirius grabbed Snape and slammed him into the wall again. Peter followed at James' heels, attempting to saunter as well.

Sirius' wand pointed straight at Snape's dark eye. His forearm pinned him by the neck and shoulders. "Bad move, Snivelly," James purred. Snape only had eyes for the tip of the wand. James flicked him on the forehead with his own wand. Snape's eyes pulled away from the wand tip, glaring at James instead. They stopped on Sirius' hair, widening. His thin lips twitched as he fought not to smile.

"Go on then," Sirius hissed in his face, "Smile. Just one hint of laughter. Give me a reason and I swear I will take that smile off your face!" Snape schooled his face from laughter to concern.

"Why, Black," he said, "What on earth have you done to your hair? Surely the girls will be less likely to throw themselves at you now?"

"You know damn well what happened to my hair!" Sirius bellowed in his face. More students were leaving the Great Hall. The stopped to watch, forming a crowd.

"You know," James began, "I think Snivel would look quite fetching with pink hair." Peter laughed. Sirius smiled.

"Try it out," he offered, relaxing his hold on Snape. Snape struggled then. He pulled out his own wand.

"_Expelliarmus_," James said, absently. The wand flew away into the crowd. He tapped Snape on the head. His hair went from a greasy black to lanky, candy pink. The crowd's laughter rang through the hall, punctuated by Peter's hysterical giggles.

"Well, now you're even." Remus' voice cut through the laughter. He held a large flagon of potion in his hands. Sirius and James looked over at him. Nodding slowly, Sirius released Snape. With a snarl, Snape dove for his wand. James tracked his movement. He snatched up his wand and spun towards his tormentors. James crouched into a dueling stance. Nostrils flaring, eyes wild, Snape pointed his wand steadily at James. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Make way!" Filch's gruff voice called through the crowd. James stood up hurriedly as Snape, glaring, lowered his wand.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," James shook his head, "Playtime's over." James turned and led the way up the stairs.

"See you around, Snivellus," Sirius called, looking over his shoulder as he ascended the stairs. Remus lingered for a moment, watching Snape. Then he too left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Lean over the wash basin," Remus instructed. Sirius did as he was told. Remus poured the potion over his head.

"Ugh! That reeks!" he complained.

"It was a quick potion," Remus explained. "I didn't have time to add scented oils to it. Besides, isn't Eva waiting for you?"

"Eva!" Sirius bolted upright. Potion sloshed over the floor as Remus moved out of his way. Sirius bolted across the room to his mirror. His hair was back to black. "Bloody hell! I'm late!" He grabbed his comb and raced from the room.

"Thanks, Mooney," Remus muttered. He poured the rest of the potion into the basin.

"Thanks, Mooney," James said. Remus nodded as he crossed to his bed. James caught the snitch as in zoomed passed. The door opened and Frank Longbottom slid in. "Alright, Longbottom?" James greeted.

"Alright, Potter," he returned, flopping onto his bed. His bookbag hit the floor with a loud thunk.

"Books, still?" James shook his head, a smile on his face, "You and Mooney."

"Unlike you," Remus interrupted, "some of us have to study to learn this stuff." Longbottom

tossed him a smile before pulling on pajamas and climbing into bed. He pulled his curtains closed. James dimmed the lights. Peter and Remus changed into pajamas and climbed into bed. James sat on the edge of his, waiting for Sirius to return.

Moonlight suddenly streamed through the window, bathing the room in silver. Remus whimpered, hiding from the light. James rushed to his friend's bed, drawing the curtains between him and the light. Kneeling beside Remus' head, he saw that his blue eyes had bled to wolf amber. Alien thoughts drifted through those eyes. His breathing came in sharp, pained gasps. "Easy, Mooney, easy," James whispered. He laid a comforting hand on his friend's head. "I'm here." He smoothed Remus' hair. "Padfoot is here; Wormtail is here," he crooned, petting him slowly.

"Prongs?" Remus asked, his voice little more than a growl.

"That's right," James said, "Prongs is here." Remus smiled, his teeth had lengthened into fangs. James swallowed hard, fighting off a sudden flood of panic. He forced himself to stay there, to maintain human contact. Remus' eyes soon closed and he fell into a light sleep. James stayed beside him long after he'd fallen asleep. Sirius crept in near midnight.

He knelt beside James, "Is he okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. You should have thanked him for that antidote."

"I will," he said, a hint of defensiveness in his voice.

"And Eva?" James asked with a sudden smile. Sirius shrugged. "Was she mad? Was she even

there?"

"I didn't come straight back, now did I."

"So?"

"She was a bit mad. We made up." James chuckled.

"Kissed and made up?"

"A gentleman never tells." Sirius said, turning away. James chuckled again. He rose stiffly.

"Well, Gentleman Padfoot," he said, "I'm off to bed." He bowed with only a hint of mockery before climbing into bed. Sirius remained beside Remus. He stared into his sleeping face. Laying his head on his arm, he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Remus woke the next morning. His stomach roiled with a mixture of nausea and fear. One more night closer to the full moon. He had a fever. He could feel his blood heating up; preparing for the transformation. Turning over, he came face to face with a sleeping Sirius. He smiled.

"I didn't have the heart to wake him," Longbottom whispered. Remus looked to the foot of his bed. Frank was up and dressed for class. "You're not going to make class?" he asked, knowing the answer. Remus smiled weakly.

"You know me, too much excitement yesterday. I expect I'll end up in the hospital wing again."

"I'll take notes for you," he offered.

"Yes, alright. Thank-you Frank."

"See you," he waved half-heartedly as he left their room. Remus turned back to face Sirius.

"Sirius," he sang, "Wake up, now." Sirius stirred slightly but did not wake.

"Ooh," Peter came up on the other side of Remus' bed. "Don't wake him, Mooney. He's so cute sleeping there." He sighed, "If only we had a camera."

"Shove off, Wormtail," Sirius mumbled. His eyes slid open. They caught the morning sun and lit up like a stormy sky. Remus smiled at him.

"Are you my nursemaid now?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so I could thank you for fixing my hair."

"It was nothing."

"It wasn't 'nothing', Mooney," he said rising. "But, I'll let it be." He leaned close, slowly studying Remus. "You don't look too well," he laid a hand on his friend's forehead. "You're burning up." It was feigned concern. Remus smiled at the hidden excitement in Sirius' voice.

"Tomorrow night," he replied. Sirius nodded. No further explanations were needed; not after so many months.

"Shall I stay here with you?" he asked, "I don't mind cutting class. It's not as if I'll learn anything new."

"Suit yourself, Padfoot."

"Prongs? Will you be joining us?" he asked, looking over at James.

"What? Give up a chance to talk with Evans and mess with Snivellus? Defense Against the Dark Arts is my favorite class." Sirius smirked.

"I'll go with you," Peter offered.

"Sure!" He rolled his eyes at Sirius while Peter fetched their bookbags. Soon only Remus and Sirius were left in the sunny tower room. Sirius threw himself down on his bed.

"Let me know if you need anything," he offered. Remus nodded half-heartedly.

Near lunchtime, a commotion disturbed the lazy peace of the dorm room. James stormed into the room, followed by Peter and Frank. Sirius leapt to his feet. Blood covered James' robes. He was pinching his nose with a handkerchief. He kicked his bedside table, knocking over a picture of his family. Sirius descended on him. "What happened?" He pulled James' hands from his face. James shook with fury. His eyes blazed with the heat of his anger.

The blood from his nose was slowing. One eye was puffy, half-swollen. His cheek sported two large gashes. "It was that slime ball!" Peter chimed in.

"Snape?" Remus asked. James nodded, kicking his table again.

"Sirius, wait!" Frank called. "He was sent to Dumbledore's office." Sirius stopped halfway to the door. "He attacked James in front of Professor Kettleburn."

"You're kidding?" Remus asked. Peter and Frank shook their heads, no.

"Well, the duel didn't start in front of Kettleburn, it just ended in front of him," Frank explained.

"They can't expel him," Sirius hissed. "I'm going to get him for this!"

"Don't you see?" Remus asked from his bed, "This can't go on!"

"So speaks the prefect," Sirius muttered, folding his arms over his chest. Anger filled the room. Frank and Peter beat a hasty retreat. Peter jumped up on his bed, eager for the fight. Frank also sat on his bed. With a resigned sigh, he pulled his curtains closed.

"That's right. I am the prefect," Remus said, glaring at Sirius. "Now, it ends here," he continued, voice dangerously low. "I don't like Snape any more than you. But this is out of hand. He truly hurt James! What will he do next time?"

"But he can't win!" Sirius returned, throwing his hands in the air. Remus' eyes widened and he gaped at his friend.

"Win what, Sirius? This isn't a contest!"

"Maybe not to you!" A low growl crawled from Remus' throat. His eyes shifted colors, amber

eating away the blue, drowning it.

"It ends now! Let it go!" He roared, rising from his bed. "Let the little git go home thinking he's big and brave!"

Sirius stood his ground. "Prongs?!" He turned to James, "Do you believe this? Do you hear what he's saying?!" He indicated Remus.

"Drop it, Padfoot!" James yelled, "Mooney's right!" Sirius stood gaping at him.

"I don't believe it!"

"Believe it."

"But--"

"That evil little slime attacked me in front of a teacher. He's desperate." James took a deep breath, "We could get even, but, if we leave him be, he'll spend the remainder of his time here, sweating. Waiting for us to get him." James kept an eye on Mooney. His eyes shifted back to blue as he regained control. He turned his attention to Padfoot. He could see his rage roiling just beneath the surface. Sometimes he tired of keeping his best friend's temper in check. "_Scourgify_," he whispered, cleaning up his robes.

Sirius glared down at him, his eyes as hard as chipped ice. His breathing slowed; his hands unclenched. At last he smiled. "Alright Prongs, Mooney, we'll try it your way." James studied him hard and then looked at Remus.

"Right. I'm off to the hospital wing," he said, rising.

"I'll come with you," Sirius offered.

James clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

He knew he was being followed. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. With a grimace, he resisted the urge to turn around and confront his stalker. Sirius sidled along a wall, easing around a corner. Wormtail was trudging up the corridor towards him. When he was within reach, Sirius pulled him around the corner. The smaller boy let out a shriek. "Wormtail, you sissy," he chided.

"S-Sirius?" he stammered. "What's up?" Sirius smiled down into his watery eyes.

"Come here," he pulled Wormtail into an empty classroom. The door remained slightly ajar. Sirius waited a minute. Soft padding footsteps stopped just outside the door. "Oh, it's just too easy," he thought. He smiled at Wormtail's confused face. "So I found out that if we use a stick to push that knot at the base of the tree, it'll freeze the tree."

"What?" Peter asked, a note of incredulity on his voice. Sirius laughed.

"Then we can follow Remus," he finished.

"But Sirius--" Sirius clamped a hand over Peter's mouth. He motioned for silence. Then he spun around and threw the door open. Snape's greasy head was disappearing down the corridor. Sirius smiled.

"I already knew that, Sirius. I'm not that thick. I remember how to get into the tunnel." Sirius looked back around at Peter.

"Just a joke, Wormtail." He left Peter standing in the classroom.

Sirius waited up after lights out. When he heard Remus being escorted out of the room, he smiled. He counted to twenty then rolled out of bed and crawled over to where James lay awake. Eagerness lit his friend's face. James smiled at him in the dark.

"Get your cloak, Prongs, let's go now."

"Now? But Mooney won't transform until the moon rises."

"But we need to get there early."

"What? Why?" An evil smile spread across Sirius' face. James' heart skipped a beat. "What did you do?"

"You'll see."

"Padfoot, tell me." Sirius shook his head.

"Come on. Get your cloak." With a growing sense of dread, James pulled his cloak out and draped it over his shoulders. He made his way over to Peter's bed. "Leave him. He's sound asleep," Sirius hissed. James thought about it a moment. "You can come back for him later."

"If there's a later," James added silently. He crept over to Sirius and threw the invisibility cloak over him as well. Safely hidden away, they tip-toed out of Gryffindor Tower and then out of the castle.

Rather than heading straight for the Whomping Willow, Sirius detoured into the Forbidden Forest.

He stopped so they could see the tunnel entrance beneath the young tree's roots. "I hope he didn't beat us here," Sirius whispered.

"Who beat us, Padfoot?" James' heart sped up. He knew then, "Snape?"

"Oh, you guessed it," Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, no," James shook his head in disbelief.

"Why not? He deserves it!"

"But--" Sirius grabbed James.

"Shh. Here he comes," he laughed quietly. Moonlight bathed the school grounds. A pale figure, dressed in black, was slinking along, making a beeline for the Whomping Willow.

"Padfoot," James tried again.

"Shh. Look. He found the branch I left for him. How thick can you get?" He laughed silently again as Snape crawled into the tunnel. "Now, give him a few minutes and he'll be back out of there faster than a seeker after a snitch!"

"Sirius! We left the trap door open last time!" James shouted, starting for the willow. Sirius

pulled him back, spinning him around.

"So?"

"Mooney won't be trapped in the shack! He'll be able to get into the tunnel."

"And when he follows Snivellus out, we'll transform and herd him into the forest."

"If!"

"Pardon?"

"If he follows Snape out! What if Snape doesn't come out?"

"That's a problem?" With a shout of exasperation, James pulled away. He bolted for the willow.

"Prongs!" Sirius screamed. "Prongs! He deserves it!" James grabbed the same long stick Snape had used. He prodded the knot on the tree and disappeared into the tunnel.

"Fine!" Sirius shouted. He folded his arms and stood glaring at the tree.

James ran as quietly as he could down the dark tunnel. His heart pounding in his throat, the rush of blood in his ears drowning out all other sounds. His head brushed the stone ceiling of the tunnel as he slowed to round a bend. He had caught up to Snape. The other boy was creeping forward just ahead of him. His wand was out and lit, held steady in his hand.

James scuffed his feet on the rocky floor of the tunnel. Snape whirled around. "Ha! I knew you would be in on it!" He took a dueling stance, wand ready.

"We have to get out of here," James whispered as loudly as he dared.

"Oh really, Potter? And why is that?" Snape searched the darkness beyond James. "I notice you've left your pretty boy behind, again." Snape took a few steps towards him. James backed away. "You're not as tough when there's no audience, are you?"

"Think what you will. Just come with me," James breathed. He searched the darkness behind Snape as he spoke.

"Oh I _think _I rather enjoyed our little entertainment the other day. Perhaps a repeat performance is in order? One the professors won't be interrupting." A vicious light crept into his dark eyes. There was the slightest hint of movement in the darkness beyond Snape's wand light. James took a slow, deep breath.

"Snape. We have to go. Now." Snape studied his face, the fear on it, at last, registering. A heavy footfall came from the darkness behind him. Snape turned slowly, holding out his wand.

A great tawny wolf stepped from the darkness. It was the size of a small horse. Amber eyes bore into them. A muzzle full of razor-sharp fangs parted in a snarl. Saliva dripped from its maw. Its fur bristled as it took a step forward. "Argh!" Snape screamed and dropped the wand. The light went out, plunging the tunnel into darkness.

"Run!" James grabbed for Snape, hooking his robes. He spun him around and started him towards the entrance. With a roar of fury, the werewolf started after them!

Sirius stared at the willow. What was taking so long? Surely one of them should have emerged. Preferably Prongs. There was a nagging thought at the back of his mind; something about Prongs. As his anger ebbed, his thoughts cleared. "Oh no," he breathed. James was stuck in human form while in the tunnel!

Sirius ran forward. He grabbed the stick and jabbed the knot. The tree shivered and held still. He clambered into the tunnel. As he regained his feet, a scream echoed through the tunnel. "Prongs!" He shouted.

He forced himself to stand still; concentrating, anticipating. He called up his inner self, giving himself over to the magic. Power flooded through him. His essence melted away. All that he had been was no more. He reformed: four strong legs to carry him forward against all odds, heightened senses to flood his brain with information, a great muzzle full of teeth to protect his friends, a loyalty unto death. Gray eyes opened.

The black dog was easily a match for the werewolf. He rushed forward down the tunnel. With his new-found night vision, Padfoot spotted James dragging Snape along. They bolted passed at full speed, not seeing the black dog in the darkness. Padfoot hunkered down, ready to spring.

The tawny werewolf galloped into view. Padfoot leapt, plowing into Mooney. The two great beasts rolled around on the rock-strewn floor. They came to a stop, the werewolf lying on his back beneath the dog. Gray eyes met amber ones. The black dog snarled and snapped at the wolf until it stopped struggling. The wolf held the dog at bay, with a paw on its chest. They remained motionless, all bristling hair and bared teeth. At last, whimpering, the werewolf reached up and licked the black dog's muzzle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"I must say that I am appalled." Dumbledore said, staring down his nose at James and Sirius. "Your friend, Remus Lupin, deserves better." They looked away, staring at their feet. The headmaster rose and strode out from behind his desk. "As the two cleverest wizards in the school, I didn't expect Lupin's condition to slip by you. But I would have thought you would have kept it to yourselves. Werewolves are mistrusted and discriminated against by your fellow wizards. His life is hard enough without everyone knowing his secret and questing for his blood." He leaned against the front of his desk, waiting for an answer. James opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Dumbledore looked at Sirius. Sirius met his gaze.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Dumbledore gazed over his spectacles, eyebrows raised. "Well. 'Sorry'. That is a start. But, I'm afraid, it is not I to whom you owe an apology."

"Remus," James said.

"That's one of them." Sirius blanched and took a step back.

"Snivellus?" he cried.

"Severus," Dumbledore corrected. Sirius shook his head.

"No."

"There is an alternative," Dumbledore said. The threat lay bare in his quiet voice. Sirius shook his head, eyes wide.

"No, not that."

Dumbledore stood up and went back around to sit behind his desk.

"I have rescinded Snape's expulsion in exchange for his silence about Lupin's condition. Apologies all around and we can let this matter drop. Thus protecting Lupin's secret." He looked at the pair of them. "Shall I send for Snape?" After a moment, James nodded.

Soon, Snape had joined them in the Headmaster's office. He glared at James and Sirius. A palpable hatred bridged the space between them. "Mister Potter and Mister Black have something to say to you, Severus," Dumbledore prompted.

"Sorry, Snape," James muttered. Snape's lip curled into a sneer. Dumbledore looked hard at Sirius.

"Sorry, mate," Sirius said. His own face twisted, as if he'd just swallowed a rancid lemon.

"Apologies accepted," Snape hissed through clenched teeth. "May I go?" he asked the headmaster. Dumbledore nodded, stroking his long, gray beard. Snape turned on his heels and stormed out. Dumbledore seemed ready to say more. Instead, he waved them out.

"Off with you," he said. "I daresay you haven't finished packing for the summer holiday."

James and Sirius hurried out. At the bottom of the lift, just outside the gargoyle statue, Snape stood waiting for them. They stood shoulder to shoulder as he crowded close.

"Well played, Potter! 'Sorry?' The only thing you're sorry about is getting caught!" he hissed.

"Snape, I went in there to save you," James started.

"Only because you would have been expelled if I had died!" Spit flew from his lips as his anger mounted.

"And you!" he rounded on Sirius, "You think you're so clever! So perfect!"

"I am," Sirius said with a shrug. "You fell for it. Don't take it out on me." He smiled. James chuckled at the impotent rage on Snape's face.

"I will get you, Potter," Snape said quietly, "You, your pretty boy, and your pet--" his lips formed the word 'were' before he stopped, "Prefect," he finished with an evil smile. James and Sirius looked over his head.

"I believe this is yours," Remus said from behind him. Snape spun around. He stared at Remus. What little color he had, drained away, leaving him ashen. His wand lay in Remus' palm. Remus smiled sadly at him. Snape snatched the wand and fled down the corridor.

"We'll see you next year then, Snivellus!" Black called after him. James laughed. Remus did not. Sirius draped one arm over Remus' shoulders and the other over James'. He turned them towards Gryffindor Tower.

"I think we won," James said, rumpling his hair as he walked.

"But at what price?" Remus asked. His voice held notes of fear and resignation.

"Mooney, you worry too much. Dumbledore bought his silence," James said. "He'd been expelled for attacking me."

"That's right. Now we can play with him next year too!" Sirius chortled.

"You know, you really are a piece of work, Padfoot," Remus muttered, shaking his head.

Sirius' barking laughter echoed through the halls.

The end


End file.
